In recent years, consumer behavior data has become more accessible to market researchers. In some examples, the consumer behavior data is referred to as “big data” that includes information related to each consumer's buying behavior as well as other details about that particular consumer, such as demographic information and segment information. The consumer behavior data may originate from consumer panels, individual retailer data collection initiatives (e.g., frequent shopper data), data aggregators (e.g., Experian®), and/or combinations thereof.